Yuumalicious (Sakakibara Ren's part)
by hyssaeir
Summary: Hei, Isogai Yuuma, persiapkan dirimu untuk melayani Sang Pujangga yang akan membawamu terbuai dalam indahnya untaian diksi berima. RenIso. #BangsatsuParadeProject.


Salah satu bangunan di tengah kota tampak ramai pengunjung—tidak, mereka tidak masuk ke bangunan itu sebenarnya, hanya mengamati dari luar. Sebuah papan gantung mencetak jelas nama bangunan yang tampak mewah itu.

Kunushitsuji Kissa—namun masyarakat di sana lebih senang menyebutnya, Kunubutler Café.

Sebuah _butler_ _café_ yang baru dibuka sebulan lalu tapi segala kelebihannya telah tersebar ke seluruh pelosok kota—terima kasih kepada salah satu _blog page_ yang mengulas habis _butler café_ ini—hingga memancing rasa penasaran, tak terkecuali siswa-siswi di sekolah menengah pertama terbaik di kota tersebut, SMP Kunugigaoka.

Apa yang menarik dari sebuah _butler café_? Bagi para lelaki mungkin tidak, namun bagi kaum hawa, _butler café_ serupa surga di mana para _butler_ —dengan kualitas tampang yang meyakinkan—pastilah mampu mengembalikan aura positif yang sempat hilang setelah penat beraktivitas seharian—atau bahasa kekiniannya, cuci mata.

Lantas mengapa para siswa Kunugigaoka tampak tertarik? Sederhana. Seseorang—entah siapa—membawa gosip yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu rekan mereka—rekan atau bukan, tampak kabur mengingat sebuah kelas yang terisolasi di atas bukit sana seringkali dianggap angin lalu—Isogai Yuuma, si kepala pucuk itu, menjadi salah satu _butler_ di sana.

Maka bukan lagi nama dari _butler café_ yang menjadi daya tarik, namun salah satu _butler_ di sana yang akhirnya membuat sebagian murid Kunugigaoka mengakses halaman _website online_ kafe tersebut untuk melakukan reservasi.

(Mereka masih sadar— namun gelap mata—meski harga selangit harus dibayar demi memuaskan hasrat penasaran akan penampilan seorang Isogai Yuuma melayani pelanggan).

Salah satu panel menu pada _page_ dibuka, jadual dua minggu ke depan ditentukan, dan _butler_ nomor dua dicentang. Mari bersama menunggu selama empat belas hari untuk pengalaman yang mungkin takkan terlupakan.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning :** hints you-know-what; OOC; typo(s); poni cetar and gombal everywhere (because it's Ren); etc.

.

.

 **YUUMALICIOUS**

 **Sakakibara Ren's part**

.

.

Welcome and Enjoy, Ladies and Gentlemen!

.

.

Kaos putih, cek.

Kardigan hijau lumut, cek.

Celana _jeans_ panjang, cek.

Syal merah marun, cek.

Gel rambut? Ah, di mana tadi ia meletakkannya, ya? Oh, itu dia. Ambil sejumput, sisir rambut ke belakang, cek.

Cermin setinggi dua meter dalam kamar kini merefleksikan bayangan seorang pemuda yang tampak mematut diri—mencari celah yang patut ditutupi agar terlihat sempurna. Sakakibara Ren telah menunggu datangnya hari ini sejak dua minggu lalu.

Sang ibunda yang menengok ke dalam kamarnya—setelah mencium aroma parfum putranya—tampak menaikkan alis heran. Mau ke mana putranya malam-malam begini?

"Rapi sekali. Mau ke mana? Kencan?" Tolong jangan heran mengapa ibundanya dapat langsung menyimpulkan demikian. Tiap ada janji dengan seorang gadis, Ren pasti akan selalu menceritakannya pada sang ibu.

Kekanakan? Tidak. Itu adalah janjinya pada sang ibu yang dibuat dulu sekali ketika Ren kecil nekat melepas gandengannya dengan ibunda saat berbelanja ke _konbini_ demi mendekati seorang gadis kecil yang menarik perhatiannya.

(Saat itu Ren kecil sempat hilang selama tiga hari hingga ketika akhirnya bertemu sang ibu—yang langsung memeluknya berurai air mata—Ren berjanji untuk selalu menceritakan apapun tentang gadis-gadis yang membuatnya tertarik).

Ren menoleh, senyum mengembang melihat ibunya yang kini berjalan mendekat. "Tidak. Pergi ke _butler café._ "

"Ha? Ren, apa salah satu gadismu mengajakmu ke sana?" Tangan sang ibunda menyentuh dahinya, memastikan bahwa putra semata wayangnya tak terserang demam yang mungkin membuat salah satu sekrup otaknya longgar.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran dengan _butler café._ Kalau _maid café,_ sudah sering ke sana." Ren menjauhkan tangan ibunya perlahan.

"Ooh, apa gadismu ini ber _crossdress_ menjadi _butler_ sampai perginya harus malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak, Bu," _mana mungkin disebut crossdress kalau dia sediri saja sudah laki-laki_ , "kan aku sudah bilang, aku hanya penasaran."

Ren melangkah keluar kamar dengan ibunya yang mengekor hingga ke depan rumah. "Pulang nanti akan kubawakan mochi satu kotak. Aku berangkat, Bu."

"Baiklah. Oh, Ren," sang ibunda melemparkan sesuatu padanya—sebuah apel, "hati-hati, ya."

Ren tersenyum. Apel tadi lantas digigitnya, " _Ittekimasu._ "

.

.

.

Jarak rumah dengan _butler café_ yang dituju Ren tidak jauh. Hanya beberapa blok saja. Karena itu, berjalan kaki di bawah naungan langit malam menjadi pilihannya. Sekalian menikmati udara malam yang jarang ia lalui, karena Ren termasuk dalam _Virtuoso_ , maka ia harus mampu mempertahankan peringkatnya—dengan kata lain, malam hari adalah waktu sang pemuda yang begitu mencintai poninya ini untuk berkutat dengan buku di atas meja.

Seiring ia melangkah, kunyahan pada daging manis buah berbalut merah itu juga tak berhenti. Apel dari sang ibunda sudah habis, dilempar begitu saja ketika manik _almond_ nya menemukan sebuah tong sampah.

(Dalam hati ia bersyukur lemparannya tidak meleset karena jika sampai meleset, pesonanya akan turun drastis bahkan sampai tak bersisa—entah teori darimana yang ia kutip dan dijadikan pedoman).

Ren sendiri tidak pernah tertarik dengan _butler café_ —oh ayolah, Ren suka makhluk berdada dengan rambut terurai memakai bandana telinga kucing, bukan entitas berjakun yang berusaha melemparkan aura _charming_ dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan. Namun ketika gendang telinganya menangkap bisik-bisik halus mengenai Isogai Yuuma yang bekerja di sana sebagai _butler_ , Ren kembali berpikir ulang untuk memasuki sebuah _butler café._

Yang benar saja. Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas E berpucuk itu, bekerja di sana. Apa nilainya sudah cukup bagus untuk mengganti waktu belajar menjadi bekerja? Apa ia tidak takut dikeluarkan jika tiba-tiba Asano Gakuhou— _board chairman_ Kunugigaoka—pergi ke sana dan menemukan Isogai Yuuma sebagai _butler_ yang melayaninya?

Ren ingin mengeceknya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit memberikan pelajaran sastra kilat. Siapa tahu selain nilai sastra Isogai naik, si ketua kelas E juga terjerat dalam pesona kemampuan bahasanya—ia menolak menyebut bermain diksi sebagai menggombal, itu hanya bakat Ren semata yang mampu menggaet banyak hati hanya dengan menyusun kata.

Bukan hanya Ren sebenarnya, teman satu gengnya pun, menurut Ren, turut penasaran. Hanya saja mereka terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya—tidak, Ren tidak gengsi. Ia tidak mau mengatakan pada teman-temannya yang lain kalau ia telah melakukan reservasi via _online_ karena tidak ingin dibilang sombong.

(Orangtuanya termasuk golongan atas. Ren anak semata wayang, kebanggaan sang ibunda. Jadi dompet Ren pasti tebal bukan hanya dengan uang kertas tapi juga _credit card_ bank-bank ternama).

Pemikiran di atas sudah disiapkan Ren jauh-jauh hari secara matang untuk berjaga-jaga jika seandainya salah satu murid Kunugigaoka melihatnya memasuki _butler café_ dan mengkonfrontasi Ren langsung esoknya. _Well,_ gengsi dan _tsundere_ itu bedanya setipis kulit apel merah yang dikonsumsi Ren tiap sehabis makan. Sekali lagi, Ren menancapkan kuat-kuat pada pusat syarafnya bahwa ia tidak gengsi apalagi _tsundere._

Lantas bagaimana Ren bisa menyimpulkan bahwa teman satu gengnya itu penasaran?

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ruang Osis yang selalu menjadi markas _Virtuoso_ dirasuki bisik halus para gadis—mengenai gosip Isogai—yang lewat di depan ruangan ketika pintunya masih terbuka lebar. Lima pasang mata serempak memusatkan atensi pada sumber suara, menajamkan kedua telinga demi gelombang sekian lamda agar menjamah gendang telinga.

Hanya nama _café_ dan Isogai yang mampu didengar tak lantas membuat gosip tersebut diabaikan. Dengan memanfaatkan _wifi_ sinyal kuat yang dipasang _Board Chairman_ dan laptop keluaran terbaru milik sang ketua Osis, ditemukanlah koherensi antara Kunubutler Café dengan Isogai Yuuma. Maka celetukan bernada cemoohan dari salah satu di antara mereka—Ren lupa siapa, ia terlalu fokus pada deretan alfabet yang ditampilkan layar—tiba-tiba menjadi perbincangan yang serius.

Melakukan reservasi dengan Isogai Yuuma sebagai _butler_ yang dipilih untuk kemudian menjadikannya sebagai bahan _blacklist._ Reservasi telah dilakukan, sisanya tinggal siapa yang bersedia datang. Hening melanda beberapa saat. Kelimanya enggan menjadi tumbal.

Maka dibuatlah kesepakatan dalam rapat singkat di meja persegi, jadikan ujian mendatang sebagai medan tempur. Mereka yang berada di posisi terbawah harus bersedia datang dan mendapatkan bahan _blacklist_. Hasilnya? Si Maniak Rumus Kimia keluar sebagai tumbal. Ren sedikit bersyukur karena meskipun ia juga akan pergi ke sana—diam-diam tentu saja—dirinya tak harus berbagi pengalaman.

Ren menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir memori yang kembali berputar dan berfokus pada langkahnya. Ia semakin mempercepat kedua kakinya kala papan bertuliskan 'Kunushitsuji Kissa' tertangkap netra _hazel_ nya.

Hei, Isogai Yuuma, persiapkan dirimu untuk melayani sang pujangga yang akan membawamu terbuai dalam indahnya untaian diksi berima.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Kunubutler Café, Tuan. Mari, ke sebelah sini."

Seorang pelayan—yang Ren yakini adalah _headbutler_ —menuntunnya hingga ke meja yang telah dipesannya. Ren terduduk kikuk. _Almond_ itu mengerling ke berbagai sudut, mencari helai jelaga berpucuk yang harusnya menjadi _butler_ yang melayaninya malam ini. Entah apa yang dikatakan sang _headbutler_ —serius, Ren sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya—tahu-tahu si _headbutler_ pergi dan diganti dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Selamat datang di Kunubutler Café," Isogai membungkuk singkat, "Perkenalkan, saya Isoga Yuuma, _butler_ yang akan melayani Anda selama kunjungan Anda di sini sampai sembilan puluh menit ke depan."

(Dalam hati Isogai mengutuk keras siapapun dan apapun yang membuat seorang Sakakibara Ren—salah satu penghuni gedung utama—datang ke _butler café_ tempatnya bekerja).

Senyum Isogai sangat menawan, Sakakibara Ren nyaris kehilangan tempat berpijak. Daftar menu yang disodorkan Isogai pun diterima setengah hati—setengahnya lagi masih belum kembali karena terjerat pesona sang _butler._

Lantas manik _hazel_ itu mengerjap seusai melihat berbagai menu yang terpampang rapi pada lembar pamflet yang digenggamnya. Apa-apaan ini?! Sebagian besar menu yang tertera tak pernah dikecap bahkan dikenal olehnya sebelum ini. Sudut bibir Ren berkedut. Mulai dari _appetizer_ hingga _dessert_ , semua tampak asing.

Demi mempertahankan harga diri dan tak mau dicap kampungan oleh si rambut hitam yang berdiri tenang menunggu pesanannya, Ren berdehem pelan.

"Yuuma, boleh kupanggil begitu?" Isogai mengangguk pasrah, "aku pesan ini, ini, dan ini." Jemarinya menunjuk satu persatu menu untuk _appetizer, soup,_ dan _main dish_ —meski ia ragu lidahnya akan menerima dengan senang hati apa yang akan dijejalkannya.

"Lalu, untuk _dessert_ nya, Tuan?"

Ren kembali melihat daftar menu. Sebuah seringai muncul diikuti kerlingan nakal—yang demi apapun, Isogai merinding dibuatnya, "Bagaimana kalau _dessert_ nya kau saja?"

"Ehm, kalau saya yang pilihkan, saya khawatir tidak sesuai dengan selera Anda." Isogai mencoba sopan—sebenarnya menolak untuk memahami makna denotasinya.

Ren terkekeh, tangannya menopang dagu, "Kurasa kau sesuai dengan seleraku."

Isogai bergerak gelisah, sebisa mungkin mempertahankan senyumnya, "Tuan, sembilan puluh menit akan terbuang percuma jika Anda tidak segera pesan."

"Ah, jangan mengingatkanku kalau waktu kita untuk berdua hanya sebentar, Yuuma," helai kokoa miliknya disibak, Ren tersenyum manis, "tapi kautak perlu khawatir. Tak ada waktu yang percuma jika kuhabiskan denganmu."

Isogai memaksakan senyum, karena sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melempari wajah itu dengan saos tomat di dapur. Ia masih menunggu sang pelanggan yang tengah memilih menu. Manik senja itu mengerjap ketika Ren kembali menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kecewa."

Jantung Isogai berdebar. Jika salah satu pelanggan kecewa dengan pelayanannya, ia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan oleh atasannya. "E-eh? K-kenapa, Tuan?"

"Kautahu," jemari Ren mengetuk meja, "aku sangat menyukai mochi—"

Isogai menahan napas.

"—dan dalam daftar menu _dessert_ di sini tidak ada mochi sama sekali," Ren menghela napas, "aku kecewa."

Kali ini Isogai benar-benar bingung, harus bersyukur atau justru kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menendang Ren keluar dan menulis 'Sakakibara Ren Dilarang Masuk' besar-besar di depan pintu masuk _café._

"Mungkin Anda bisa memesan menu yang sudah ada, Tuan."

"Kalau kau saja, bagaimana? Kautak ingin mengecewakan pelanggan, bukan?"

Isogai tersenyum—hatinya meradang setengah mati, "Benar. Tetapi saya tidak ada dalam daftar menu."

"Sayang sekali," ekspresi kecewa dibuat-buat, jemarinya lantas menunjuk satu menu. "Tapi tak apa, aku pesan ini saja."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

"Ah, jangan terlalu lama, Yuuma. Karena sedetik tanpamu sudah membuatku rindu," kerlingan nakal sebagi penutup, helai coklat yang menjuntai kembali disibak. Isogai benar-benar dibuat merinding. Si rambut pucuk bergegas menyiapkan pesanan, meninggalkan Ren yang tampak tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Sebuah cangkir berhias mawar merah disiapkan di atas meja, jemari lentik Isogai menyeduh teh _Darjeeling_ perlahan. Netra _hazel_ Ren tak pernah berpaling dari sosok di depannya. Senyuman—atau mungkin seringai—masih betah nangkring di wajahnya.

"Silakan, Tuan."

Ren menyeruput liquid kafein—atensinya sama sekali tak berubah. Hanya seteguk dan cangkir itu kembali diletakkan, "Kautahu apa yang membuat teh ini terasa nikmat, Yuuma?"

Isogai sedikit memiringkan kepala—dan sukses membuat Ren hampir _menyerang_ nya saat itu juga. "Selain karena ini adalah teh berkualitas tinggi, adakah lagi, Tuan?"

Ren terkekeh. Tangannya kembali menopang dagu. _Hazel_ nya memandang lurus sang lembayung, "Itu karena penyeduh teh ini begitu menawan hingga pesonanya menginvasi tiap bulir teh dan menjadikan rasanya luar biasa."

Isogai hampir saja terjatuh karena terjerat apronnya saat rentetan frasa itu keluar dari mulut Ren. Ah, ia hampir lupa bahwa Sakakibara Ren terkenal dengan seluruh kalimat gombalannya—meskipun yang bersangkutan menampik keras bahwa ia tidak menggombal, hanya mempraktikkan pengetahuannya tentang bahasa.

Sang _butler_ tertawa canggung. Sayang sekali tak ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Padahal Ren ingin sekali melihat kulit porselen itu ditempeli rona.

"Silakan dinikmati hidangan kami, Tuan."

Ren menyendok semua pesanannya—dan bersyukur dalam hati terdalam karena lidahnya tak begitu rewel saat ia menyendok sup. Namun ia berhenti ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Yuuma."

"Iya, Tuan?"

Ren mengaduk-aduk supnya, "Masih ada satu pelayanan lagi yang belum kuminta, bukan?"

Isogai mengerjap, berusaha mengingat-ingat kira-kira apa yang belum ia berikan pada pelanggannya ini. Lantas ia teringat sesuatu, dan perasaan Isogai mulai tidak enak—meski bukan pertama kali, tapi inilah yang selalu membuat Isogai was-was dengan permintaan pelanggan yang kadang aneh-aneh.

 _Dare._

Sebuah pelayanan yang diberikan oleh Kunubutler Café, sepaket dengan menu-menu yang disediakan. Ren menyeringai. Jujur saja ia sendiri sempat lupa sehingga tidak memikirkannya sebelum-sebelumnya. Otaknya diputar kilat, mencari satu saja ide agar kesempatan ini tak terbuang sia-sia—dan ia takkan menyesal karena melewatkannya. Lantas ia mengelihat sekeliling. Meja yang ia tempati, juga kelambu sewarna emas yang menghiasi.

"Ah, _dare_ dariku sederhana saja, Yuuma," Isogai menelan ludah. Perasaannya semakin tak karuan. "Tapi sebelumnya, tolong tutup tirai ini."

Tiap langkah kaki memacu jantungnya untuk memompa darah lebih cepat. Isogai kembali mengutuk Sakakibara Ren yang meminta untuk menutup satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa selamat—dari apapun yang dipikirkan Ren. Hening beberapa saat, Isogai semakin was-was.

"Buka apronmu."

"Eh?"

Ren mendecih, "Haruskah kuulangi, Yuuma?"

Pipinya digaruk canggung dengan satu jari, "B-bukan begitu, Tuan. T-tapi—"

"Hanya apron, 'kan? Aku tidak memintamu—mungkin belum—untuk menanggalkan seluruh pakaianmu."

Semburat merah memoles wajahnya. Ren tersenyum puas melihat sesuatu yang sudah dinantikannya dari tadi. "Ah, wajahmu semakin manis dengan warna merah yang menghiasi pipimu, Yuuma."

Kedua tangan Isogai bergetar. Rona di pipi semakin pekat. Ren tahu Isogai takkan bisa menolak. Jika berani, tinggal layangkan surat tanda kecewa pada atasannya, dan Isogai akan disidang. Ren licik memang—terutama jika menyangkut si pucuk dari kelas E.

Perlahan Isogai membuka apronnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ren, tapi ia harap _dare_ darinya hanya sebatas menanggalkan apron—bukan yang lain.

"Nah," tangan Ren meraih helai jelaganya, "sekarang, mendekatlah."

Ragu, ia melangkah. Entah siapa yang sebenarnya beruntung, Ren atau Isogai, sebab meja yang kini ditempati Ren dikelilingi kelambu hingga tak banyak yang melihat. Pekikan kecil keluar begitu saja dari pita suaranya saat Ren menarik kasar Isogai hingga terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

"T-Tuan," Isogai berusaha melepaskan diri, "A-Anda tidak boleh melakukan i-ini."

Dasi pita yang melingkar pada kerah Isogai dilepas, dua kancing teratas dibuka. Isogai semakin memberontak.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi ini masih bagian dari _dare,_ lho. Lagipula," telinga sang _butler_ ditiup pelan hingga merinding, "tidak akan ada yang melihat."

"T-tapi …"

"Aah …" helai jelaga itu dicium dan dihirup aromanya, "rambutmu sewangi apel. Aku suka. Apa kau sengaja menggunakannya karena tahu pelangganmu hari ini adalah aku?"

"B-bukan begitu," Isogai menggeleng cepat. Tubuhnya meremang ketika lobus otak kembali memutar tiap frasa yang diucapkan Araki—pelanggan lain yang juga datang dari gedung utama, teman sepermainan Ren—beberapa jam lalu.

Bahwasanya Sakakibara Ren sangat menyukai wewangian apel—dan shampo yang selama ini digunakan Isogai untuk membersihkan helai jelaganya memiliki aroma apel.

Ia menundukkan wajah, benar-benar malu untuk sekedar menatap wajah Ren yang begitu dekat.

"Lantas? Mengapa tak jujur saja bahwa sebenarnya kau ingin menggodaku." Kalimat kelewat percaya diri terlontar, Isogai heran mengapa banyak yang takluk pada rayuan gombal si pujangga gadungan. Rambut sehitam malam itu masih dipilin di antara jemari, sebelah tangan yang lain mengangkat dagu Isogai agar ia menatapnya, "Nah, mari kita mulai _dare_ nya."

Posisi Isogai kembali diubah, kali ini menyamping, dengan tungkai kaki tergantung di sisi kiri Ren. Tangan Isogai mencengkram erat kain celananya—dan kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Mangkuk berisi sup dijauhkan, diganti dengan sepiring daging domba panggang yang disiram saus _red wine_.

"Sudah kubilang _dare_ dariku sederhana, bukan?" Helai obsidian dibelai lembut, "Suapi aku."

Isogai tak bisa menolak—memilih mengangguk. Ia terus merapal doa agar tak ada seorang pun di bangunan ini yang memergokinya dalam posisi seperti ini. Garpu dan pisau diraih dengan tangan bergetar, daging domba dipotong kecil perlahan. Ia kemudian menyuapkan garpu yang telah ditancapi sepotong kecil daging pada mulut Ren.

"Hmm," Ren mengunyahnya pelan, "aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat daging ini lebih enak, koki di balik dapur yang meraciknya, atau _butler_ di pangkuanku yang menyuapkannya padaku. Ah, kurasa yang terakhir."

"T-Tuan …" Isogai kembali berjengit ketika Ren mengecup leher yang terbuka setelah pemuda itu membuka paksa dua kancing Isogai.

"Tapi daripada itu, kurasa kaulah yang lebih nikmat." Ujung hidung Ren menyusuri lekuk wajah sang _butler._ Isogai hanya mampu memejamkan mata erat ketika napas Ren menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Pipimu lembut dan kenyal seperti kue mochi favoritku," jemarinya membelai pipi merona sang obsidian berpucuk, kemudian berbisik seduktif di telinganya, "boleh kugigit sedikit?"

Isogai kembali memekik sebab Ren benar-benar menggigit pipi meronanya. Ia benar-benar berharap waktu sembilan puluh menit yang disediakan untuk pelanggannya segera habis agar ia bisa terlepas dari sekretaris Osis tempatnya bersekolah yang entah mengapa bisa sampai ke _butler café_ ini—dan mengubur dalam-dalam memori tentang malam ini, kalau bisa dihapus permanen.

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti? _Dare_ dariku masih belum selesai. Ayo, suapi aku lagi," Isogai baru akan menyuapkan sepotong daging ketika Ren mencegahnya, "kali ini bukan dengan garpu, tapi dengan mulutmu."

"E-eh?"

"Ayo, tunggu apalagi."

Mau tak mau Isogai harus kembali menurut. Meski bergetar, daging itu diapit oleh kedua belah bibirnya. Lantas ia mendekati wajah Ren dan membawa daging itu menuju mulutnya. Ren menyeringai senang. Bukan hanya daging namun bibir kemerahan Isogai juga turut diraup. Lidahnya ikut masuk dalam rongga hangat sang _butler_ , menari di sana hingga bumbu yang meresap pada daging tak lagi terasa.

"Yuuma, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa salivamu itu hingga daging ini jauh lebih nikmat jika dibandingkan yang tadi."

Isogai tak menjawab, tangannya masih menyeka saliva yang menetes pada sudut bibirnya. Isogai Yuuma kini benar-benar ingin kabur dari sini. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Sakakibara Ren.

Cumbuan berkedok _dare_ itu terus berlanjut bahkan hingga Ren menikmati _dessert_ nya. Kini Isogai menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Ren. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Beruntung ini _shift_ terakhirnya sehingga setelah ini ia bisa langsung pulang dan beristirahat—sekalian cuci otak agar peristiwa malam ii tak mampu diingat lagi olehnya.

"Ah, waktunya hampir habis," nada kecewa kembali disuarakan Ren. Isogai bersorak dalam hati mendengarnya.

Perlahan ia bangkit—karena Ren tak lagi menahannya—dan bergegas merapikan diri. Ren memperhatikan si rambut hitam yang masih gemetar itu. Ia lalu meraih tali apron sang _butler_ dan memasangkannya.

"T-Tuan, Anda tidak perlu repot untuk me—"

"Ssh," kalimat Isogai diputus sepihak ketika jari telunjuk Ren menempel pada bibirnya, "biar kulakukan. Lagipula, mengaitkan simpul seperti ini hal yang mudah untukku."

Isogai bungkam, bahkan tetap bergeming ketika Ren juga ikut merapikan dasi serta kemeja sang _butler._ Satu senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Isogai. Jika dibanding dengan _Virtuoso_ lain, Ren mungkin termasuk satu-satunya yang jarang sekali merendahkan kelas E—entah karena ada maunya atau bagaimana.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Ren hanya tersenyum. Sembilan puluh menitnya telah habis, dan ia sangat puas dengan apa yang didapatnya hari ini. Dua foto bersama sang _butler_ sempat diambil dengan kamera ponsel bermega piksel tinggi—sang _headbutler_ harus berkali-kali bertanya pada Ren bagaimana caranya sebab ponsel itu kelewat canggih. Sebelum ia sepenuhnya keluar dari Kunubutler Café, ia berbisik pada Isogai, "Ini _shift_ terakhirmu, 'kan? Lekas berkemas, kutunggu di luar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Isogai tak sempat membalas sebab Ren langsung keluar begitu saja—setelah membayar tentunya. Ia hanya bisa mengulas senyum.

"Terima kasih banyak. Ditunggu kembali kedatangannya."

(Dalam hati Isogai berharap Ren tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya).

.

.

.

Isogai tak terkejut saat mengetahui Ren masih menunggunya di luar. Ia pun segera menghampirinya. "Sakakibara, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Oh, tidak memanggil 'Tuan' lagi?"

Pipi Isogai terasa panas mendengarnya. Ia tertawa canggung, "Tidak. Panggilan itu hanya jika berada di kafe saja."

Ren mengangguk, lantas ia mengerling pada Isogai, "Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan sering mampir ke sana agar bisa dipanggil 'Tuan' olehmu."

Manik senja itu terbelalak. Mana mau ia berurusan lagi dengan pelanggan seperti Ren. Dalam hati ia berdoa bahwa jika Ren kembali lagi ke Kunubutler Café, bukan ia _butler_ yang harus melayaninya.

"Ayo," Ren menarik lengan Isogai karena yang bersangkutan malah melamun. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena pemuda di sebelahnya tiba-tiba berdiam di tempat. "Ada apa?"

"Bukankah rumahmu ke arah timur, Sakakibara? Bukan barat, 'kan? Lagipula, apa tak apa berjalan denganku yang dari kelas E ini?"

Ren menggelengkan kepala, poni coklatnya ikut bergoyang, "Aku ingin membeli mochi. Dan aku tak keberatan berjalan denganmu. Kita sama-sama manusia, bukan?"

"Ehm, baikla—" Ren kembali memutus kalimat Isogai secara sepihak ketika ia melingkarkan sebuah syal pada leher sang ketua kelas E—yang baru disadari bahwa itu adalah syal yang tadi dipakai Ren.

"Udara sedang dingin. Kau malah memakai jaket tipis. Ambil saja ini. Lalu kita lekas pulang. Akan kutraktir kau sekotak mochi."

Manik senja itu berbinar mendengar tawaran Ren, "Benarkah?"

Ren mengangguk singkat. Isogai tersenyum senang. Ia menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya pada syal merah marun itu—karena entah mengapa udara terasa dingin. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakakibara."

"Hm." Ren memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, berjalan berdampingan dengan Isogai. Yah, ia sangat beruntung membuat reservasi di _shift_ terakhir Isogai sehingga ia bisa mengantarnya pulang—dengan kata lain, menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya.

"Ah, mungkin aku akan mencetak foto ini lalu kutempel di dinding kamar." Ren kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto di mana keduanya terlihat seperti saling memandang satu sama lain, karena ketika sang _headbutler_ hendak memencet tombol untuk mengambil gambar keduanya, Ren berbisik lembut di samping telinga pemilik rambut obsidian—memanggil namanya—hingga akhirnya ia menoleh.

"K-kenapa yang itu?"

"Karena …" Ren mengambil jeda, sengaja, demi memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Karena apa?" Isogai menatap _hazel_ nya tak berkedip.

"… kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih," Ren mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Isogai mengambil sedikit jarak.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa."

"Oh, tidak usah berkomentar apapun. Kau hanya perlu bernapas dalam atmosfer cinta yang telah kucurahkan untukmu."

Poni kokoa disibak, colekan nakal pada dagu ganti menyerang degup jantung. Semburat merah tipis yang memoles pipi berusaha disamarkan dengan tawa yang terdengar canggung. Kaki coba melangkah sedikit jauh. Lantas keduanya sama-sama tak saling bersuara.

Dalam naungan langit bertabur bintang, serta bulan sabit pucat sebagai pusat atensi, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam hening yang nyaman dan sejenak melupakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan di meja di sudut ruang Kunubutler Café.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Isogai, kau suka apel?"

"Eh?"

.

.

 **E** nd

.

.

.

 **Penting :** headcanon Ren dan mochi diambil dari fanfiksi **Ratu Obeng** berjudul **I'm Fine** ; headcanon Ren dan apel diambil dari fanfiksi **anclyne** berjudul **Rasa Apel** (Silakan dibaca dua-duanya! XD). Serta perihal 'Ren mungkin termasuk satu-satunya yang jarang sekali merendahkan kelas E' didapatkan dari **Ansatsu wikia : Sakakibara Ren**.

Otsukare untuk author-author lain yang turut berpartisipasi dalam **Yuumasutra season 2 : Yuumalicious**! Saya cinta kalian! :* Karena fanfiksi ini sudah selesai, maka hobi dadakan saya untuk mendalami karakter Sakakibara Ren juga selesai /o/ Jujur tiap kali rewatch AnKyou yang ada Ren, entah kenapa saya langsung ngakak. Padahal di sana Ren nggak lagi ngelawak :') Jadi, biarkan saya sungkem pada antek-antek Ren karena sudah membuat Ren begitu OOC di sini ;;A;;

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca ^^)/ Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak menimbulkan efek samping.

(Sekalian insert hastag #VirtuosoPunyaSelera)

Salam Sibak Poni,

Shinra—(masih) debu di _ahoge_ Karma

 **Tak Kalah Penting :** For my dear seme, **mochiizuki** , sorry I take Ren away from you for a month. Please don't hate me; we didn't do anything bad, just a simple talk in the afternoon with a cup of tea. It's over already so I'll send him back right away to your house—or maybe room—and then you can cuddle him all night :*


End file.
